


So Much Good Food, Followed by Some Regrets

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [31]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Scat, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Felix is lactose intolerant and makes poor life choices
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 18





	So Much Good Food, Followed by Some Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
> Content Warning Emeto and talks and implications of scat

Felix felt stupid. The members of Stray Kids were celebrating the release of their newest album with pizza and ice cream. Felix is lactose intolerant and had forgotten to remind Chan to order a pizza with lactose free cheese and get a carton of lactose free ice cream. Felix was only slightly concerned though. The last time he ate copious amounts of dairy he was twelve and only ended up with a mild stomach ache. It couldn’t be any different now could it?

Felix ended up eating a little more than he normally eats, because the pizza and ice cream were just so good. After he finished eating, he knew he was going to get a stomach ache, so he decided to go straight to bed to get in a comfortable position. “Guys, I’m kind of full, I’m going to go lie down for a bit.” Felix had told everyone. Felix then went to his room not noticing slightly concerned stares from Jisung and Changbin.

“Hey, Chan-hyung, was any of the pizza or ice cream lactose free?” Changbin asked. Chan initially had a confused expression that quickly morphed into one of guilt. “Crap no, I forgot. Does anybody know how Felix responds to large amounts of dairy?” Chan asked not really expecting a response, but to his surprise Seungmin had an answer. “Felix told me that the last time he consumed large amounts of dairy, all he got was a stomach ache. Let’s hope that’s all that happens this time.” At that everyone exchanged slightly concerned glances before going off to do their own things.

About an hour after eating, Felix knew he had made a mistake. His stomach was cramping like there’s no tomorrow. He desperately needed to use the bathroom, but it hurt far too much to move. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled Chan’s number. “Chris, I need help.” Chan ran to Felix’ room as fast as he could. He knew Felix must be feeling like shit because not only did he drop honorifics, Felix also called him by his English name.

When Chan arrived at Felix’ room, the guilt he had been feeling increased ten fold. Felix was curled up in an extremely tight ball and whimpering in pain. Chan decided it would probably be best if he spoke English with Felix, as it helps calm him down when in distress. “Felix, I’m here. What do you need?” Felix whimpered out a barely audible ‘bathroom’ before managing to curl in on himself even more.

Chan helped Felix up and to the bathroom. Felix immediately knelt down in front of the toilet. Chan was admittedly concerned that Felix might end up unleashing from both ends, but he didn’t have too much time to dwell on it.

Within seconds of getting in front of the toilet, Felix began emptying his stomach. Chan grimaced at the noises and the sheer amount of vomit Felix was producing. When Felix had finished the first round, he started to gag again almost immediately. Chan quickly flushed the toilet and repositioned Felix so that he was leaning against the bathtub. Now that Felix had been removed a bit from the stench of his own sick, his body calmed down. 

“Lix, how are you feeling now?” Felix groaned in response to the question before he actually answered. “I feel a bit better, my stomach still feels messed up and I’m sure that whatever I didn’t throw up is gonna come out the other end later, and it won’t be pleasant.” The guilt that Chan had been feeling had become overwhelming for the elder Aussie. “Felix, I’m so sorry I forgot about your intolerance, and as such didn’t order anything without dairy.” Felix laughed at the apology. “Hyung, I accept your apology, but you’re not entirely at fault. I should have been responsible enough to remind you instead of just assuming that you would remember.” The two Aussies sat in comfortable silence for another fifteen minutes before Felix said that he was feeling better and that he wanted to go to the couch to watch tv and be surrounded by his members.

When Chan and Felix got situated in the living room, Minho approached with a couple different bottles of pills and a bottle of pink liquid that the members knew all too well. “What’s all this hyung?” asked Felix right before taking a swing of the clearly identifiable pepto bismol. Minho named off the medications as he handed them to Felix. “I have a bottle of painkillers to help with the stomach aches. Here I have some anti nausea tablets. And this I found at the pharmacy, it’s called lactase and it should help lessen symptoms or make them disappear entirely if you take it before eating dairy. It’s a synthetic version of the enzyme our bodies produce to break down lactose.” Felix stared blankly at Minho until chan was able to translate. Then Felix profusely thanked Minho, and let him pick out the movie that the spent the next two hours watching.


End file.
